


Ready SET Go

by Skaii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hide and Touka play volleyball, Kaneki is thirsty, M/M, Rated T for Thirst, Volleyball, black-haired Kaneki, even when he's alive and well Kaneki is still suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaii/pseuds/Skaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaneki lies to Touka about how he played volleyball in high school, she challenges him to a match. With only one week to prepare, Kaneki is screwed... or maybe not, after he meets a certain blond who happens to play.</p>
<p>'"If I win, will you stop messing with me?"</p>
<p>"If you win," Touka says breezily, "I'll admit that you're the coolest person I know."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spike (My Heart Rate)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the au by starlightgems on tumblr ‘i bet my friend i could beat them at (insert sport here) but i actually have no idea what i’m doing and you seem really good at it… what will it take for you to teach me?’ from here: http://starlightgems.tumblr.com/post/116384059419/random-aus-part-2
> 
> so i'm writing this on a whim for fun, practice with a different writing style and because i'm haikyuu trash (speaking of which everything I know about volleyball comes from haikyuu so?? this'll probably be inaccurate) also hide and kaneki deserve a happy sports anime life pplease just let them be happy

"Yes, Touka," Kaneki agrees.

"Mm," he answers.

"Of course," he mutters.

"Anything you say, Touka," he mumbles.

"Really? So you'll help me turn Anteiku into a maid cafe by wearing a dress here tomorrow?"

_That_ gets Kaneki's attention. With a yelp (that to his chagrin sounds like a puppy getting its tail stepped on), he drops his book into his lap. He turns wide eyes to Touka and silently begs for an explanation. Touka snatches the book up and examines it.

With a long-suffering sigh like she just can't _believe_ how much of an idiot Kaneki is and will he _please_ just go back to kindergarten where he belongs, Touka says, "You were reading this upside-down."

Kaneki looks at the book cover to confirm this and― yes, the book is most certainly capsized. A truly overturned book. So inverse. Very topsy-turvy. Most definitely a case of uprightly-challenged...ness. Kaneki decides he should probably stop his sleep-deprived brain before it makes even more of a fool of itself, both inside and out.

Kaneki's pretty sure his cheeks are turning the color of the cherries on Touka's best-made cakes. "I knew that," he mutters. Touka doesn't dignify him with a response, so Kaneki adds, "...maid cafe?"

"You believed that?" Touka smirks. Kaneki is absolutely certain that she is evil. Pure evil. The Wicked Witch of the West has nothing on Touka Kirishima. She probably likes defenestrating old ladies and breaking into neighbors' houses to piss in their cereal. Except not, because for whatever reason _Kaneki_ is the favorite and only victim of her evilness. "I could have been saying anything and you were agreeing to it. Get your head straight, space case."

_Touka,_ Kaneki thinks, _you are a homosexual woman, you know nothing about straight._ He says, "Why can you not just let me read my upside-down book in peace?" He makes a grab for his book. She holds it just out of reach. _Evil,_ he thinks.

"Because your break's been over for the past ten minutes."

_Oh,_ Kaneki thinks dimly as he staggers out of his seat, _that makes sense._ He sets out to prove that he's a competent human being and will Touka _please_ stop making fun of him, except that he stands up too fast and the vertigo makes him stumble into the nearest wall and fall on his ass.

Since Kaneki is her main source of comedic entertainment, of course, Touka acts as the peanut gallery and begins laughing like a hyena. Kaneki doesn't even bother getting up. He just sits there, forehead pressed to the wall, and groans the groan of the truly suffering, most commonly heard upon college campuses during finals week.

" _Why?_ " Kaneki asks pathetically. He's not sure whether he's asking Touka or the world, which apparently hates him. Touka decides that she's asking him, apparently.

"I'm doing you a favor. If I didn't pick on you, how would you learn to toughen up? Soaking it in through your lame books?"

"I'm going to defenestrate you."

"With those noodle arms?" Touka raises a demeaning eyebrow. _No, eyebrow,_ Kaneki thinks. _Get back down. Shoo._

...Kaneki can't even beat Touka academically, with how hard she's studying to pave her way into the college of her choice. She isn't supposed to know what defenestration is. This is terrible, he can't take pride as Touka's senpai with how superior she is to him. Kaneki picks himself off the floor like a soggy piece of paper and stares morosely at his shoes.

"Shouldn't we get busy or something?" Kaneki says, half-hearted.

Touka waves a dismissive hand. "It's a slow day and Nishiki's got it covered. He owes me anyway, I beat him at cards."

_Don't gamble, Touka,_ Kaneki wants to say, but it's not like she would listen to him. Besides, he's kind of impressed and afraid of her betting skills. He's heard her brag that she's never lost a bet before.

"Fuck you!" Nishiki yells from behind the counter.

"Eat a bag of dicks!" Touka shouts back. "Anyways, Kaneki, maybe you'd be less lame if you picked up a sport or something."

As if. Kaneki would like to say that he's unprejudiced, but he has a vastly negative view on sports and people who play them. Why would someone run around in sweaty sports gear kicking or throwing a ball under the hot sun when they could _read?_ It doesn't even seem to him that sports require much thought. It's just running around and tackling and hitting balls.

"It's not like _you_ play sports." Kaneki makes an expression that he hopes is more of an intimidating glare than a pout.

"I play volleyball," Touka says.

Oh.

Before Kaneki can really think it through, he's saying, "Well, I was on the volleyball team in high school." As soon as his mouth shapes the words, Kaneki thinks, _crap._ Why did he say that? _Why_ did he say that? He's never played volleyball in his life! Touka is going to _kill_ him if she finds out he lied ―

"Oh?" The single syllable is long and drawn out. As soon as Kaneki hears it, dread sinks into the pit of his stomach. "How about a match, then?" Touka looks like the cat that caught the canary. Her lips are twisted up in a smug smirk and her eyes are bright with amusement. Kaneki is ninety-nine percent sure she knows that he lied, and she's going to make him suffer for it. He squeezes his eyes shut. _Just admit to it,_ he tells himself. _It's not like your pride can sink any lower. Do it. do it ―_

"If I win, will you stop messing with me?" Kaneki is going to duct-tape his mouth shut. He's going to gorilla glue his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He's going to lock his voice-box and then swallow the key. Also, if he could sink into the floor and disappear, that'd be pretty great as well.

"If you win," Touka says breezily, "I'll admit that you're the coolest person I know."

Kaneki can hear the unspoken, _but we both know that's never going to happen._ Still, the temptation is high. He screws up his expression like he's making the decision of a lifetime. "And if I lose?"

"Let's just say you'll owe me a favor."

Kaneki hates the fact that he's actually considering this. But if he wins, he can earn his pride back... and if he refuses, it'll be even more obvious that he lied...

"We'll do it this weekend. Since it would be hard to find ten more people, we'll play beach volleyball. You're out of practice, right?"

"Y...yeah. Out of practice. It's been many years. Since I, uh, was on the team, I mean," Kaneki says like there's something stuck in his throat. _Any minute now,_ he thinks. The floor still refuses to swallow him up and put him out of his misery. Stupid floor. Kaneki scuffs it with the toe of his shoe vengefully.

"I'll ask Miss Ryouko if Hinami can be my teammate, then," Touka says, radiating self-satisfaction. If smugness is ultra-violet rays, then Touka is the sun. She isn't even taking him seriously, she's going against him with a _middle-schooler._ Kaneki silently hopes that she finds a pebble in her shoe later. He hopes that she gets a bunch of glitter stuck to her face. He hopes that she mixes up the salt and pepper shakers. Then he gives up, because he can't even wish serious ill-will on her.

"I... I don't know anyone to be my teammate."

"Find one." Touka flashes Kaneki a mocking grin. "Maybe one of your _old teammates_ will give you a hand."

_She's completely, truly, absolutely evil,_ Kaneki thinks miserably. Still, he says, "It's a deal."

They shake hands. Kaneki congratulates himself on his very first deal with the devil.

*

On the way home, Kaneki plays the past hour back in his head and wonders what is _wrong_ with him. Did he hit his head on the wall harder than he thought? He can't learn to play volleyball well enough to beat Touka in five days! Even if he reads books about the sport and learns all the rules, how will he even practice? And then there's the matter of a teammate...

Kaneki can't believe he's even considering this. He's already swamped with work, which is the entire reason that he acted like a catnip-stupored kitten trying to drive a car with a party hat over its eyes today. (If his college professors make him write _one_ more essay this week he's going to... well, probably start screeching and not stop for several minutes. Maybe if he does his best pterodactyl impression, the teachers will change their minds.)

Kaneki sighs for the nth time. He's probably the only one to ever be tricked into a volleyball match by the Devil herself. Kaneki should be in the Guinness Book of World Records. Kaneki should―

Probably avoid that ball hurtling towards his face at high speeds.

Oh. Too late.

Kaneki blinks dazedly as the ball bounces on the ground and slows to a stop. He clutches his throbbing face. His nose _hurts_ , and he wonders if he should be worried that it's broken. Then he wonders if he has a concussion, because he thinks he sees a really attractive person running towards him. _Usually they run in the_ opposite _direction_ , Kaneki thinks self-deprecatingly.

Said really attractive person comes to a stop in front of him, takes a deep breath and blurts, " _OhmygodareyouokayIdidn'tmeantoI'msosorry._ "

Kaneki blinks and pulls his hand away. He sees the tiniest bit of blood on it. " _Uhh.._." he says. _Very intelligent._

"You're bleeding!" Stranger-guy announces. Kaneki wonders if he should nickname him Sherlock Holmes.

Kaneki attempts to assure the stranger of his wellbeing, but all that comes out is "Uh," before there's a hand grabbing his wrist and he's being led over to a bench with a backpack on it. The guy makes him sit and then bends over to rifle through the bag. If he was in a manga, Kaneki thinks, his nosebleed would be for a different reason by now. The stranger breathes an _aha,_ straightens up and offers Kaneki a handkerchief, while Kaneki silently apologizes for his depravity.

The stranger hovers anxiously while Kaneki wipes his face.

"Are you okay? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" Kaneki looks up. The guy has brown eyes, and they're... really... nice. Kaneki likes them. They're warm and soft and have pretty dark eyelashes dipping over them. Sometimes Kaneki looks at beautiful girls, and wonders briefly if he really does like the same gender as well. Then he sees people like this and thinks, _oh. I am definitely not straight._

Also, the stranger is staring at him. Kaneki's probably supposed to say something.

"I'm― I'm okay. J-just a ball to the face. Happens all the time." Kaneki realizes what he's just said and his face feels like it's melting. He wants to yell _goodbye Tokyo_ and then run for the hills, never to be seen again. Except that the guy is probably an actual angel, because he doesn't seem to realize what Kaneki accidentally implied. He just tilts his blond head and looks vaguely concerned, like he's legitimately worried that Kaneki gets hit by flying objects on a regular basis.

Kaneki pulls the handkerchief away and stares guiltily at the red stain on it. Would it be rude to offer it back? Would it be rude to keep it? Kaneki is too tired and socially awkward for this.

"I'm really sorry. I was practicing spikes, I didn't even think anyone was around. I don't make a habit of hitting people in the face, I swear."

Of course he doesn't. He probably runs around petting puppies and helping old ladies across the street. Who even helps a stranger out this much, anyway? Kaneki's pretty sure most people would have apologized _once_ and then left. Kaneki looks at the handkerchief and wonders if this guy is made of actual, literal sunshine.

"Spikes...?" Kaneki asks.

"I play volleyball!" he declares proudly. He sits on the bench next to Kaneki, not too close but not too far. "I'm Hide, by the way."

Hide holds out his hand. Kaneki stares at it without comprehension for an awkward moment, then shakes it. Hide has nice hands.

"I'm, uh, I have to go. I mean―! I'm Kaneki." He cringes violently. He said it backwards. Kaneki should probably go home, lock himself inside and never emerge to see the light of day ever.

Hide laughs, but not in a mean way, and says, "Hi, 'uh, I have to go.' It's nice to meet you."

On one hand, Hide is an actual angel. On the other hand, Kaneki kind of wants to kick him in the shin for that dad joke.

"I'm not normally like this," Kaneki mumbles morosely. It doesn't sound very convincing even to his own ears.

"Bad day?" Hide asks, with just the right amount of sympathy. Kaneki kind of wants to ask him to turn the brightness and saturation down before he blinds him. They just met. Why is he being so nice? _Why?_ Kaneki really doesn't get people like this, the kind of people who can go around a room filled with people they've never met and make friends with everyone, their grandmother, their three-month old child and their family dog.

"I've had at least four cups of coffee today," Kaneki says, wondering if Hide is in college. College students can tell the type of day they're having based on the amounts of caffeine ingested.

Hide winces and pats Kaneki on the shoulder. Usually Kaneki doesn't like being touched by strangers (almost-strangers?) but this time, he doesn't mind. Hide's touch doesn't feel invasive or uncomfortable, and it doesn't linger too long.

Then Hide's gaze darts back to Kaneki's nose and he wilts a little. He scratches his cheek with his forefinger. "I guess I made your bad day worse, huh?"

_No,_ Kaneki thinks, _this was probably the best part of my day._ The corner of his brain that Kaneki wants to wash out with bleach adds, _especially when you bent over._

"Uh, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Kaneki's first instinct is to say _no, it's fine._ If he was a cool, confident person he would say _yes, you can wine me, dine me and bend me over the table, stat,_ but regretfully he's not. He'd probably combust before he got the first word out. So... he'll likely never see Hide again, which somehow sounds pretty terrible.

Kaneki is in the middle of thinking about how much of a day from hell this has been, and how it'd be pretty great if Hide threw his volley ball into his face again and knocked him unconscious this time, when he realizes it.

Volleyball. Touka. The bet. There's a _volleyball player sitting right next to him._

A slow smile spreads across Kaneki's face. He looks from Hide to the ball on the ground and thinks, _maybe the world doesn't hate me after all._

"Actually, I think I know exactly how you can make it up to me..."


	2. Set (My Heart On Fire)

The next day, Kaneki is somehow even _more_ useless at work.

Kaneki's accumulating glares and pitying stares from customers and coworkers like badges, a bunch of crappy gold stars saying _you tried._ For once he doesn't really notice or care, because his head is lost in the clouds. He hopes there are no mind readers around, because they'd probably wonder what's wrong with him upon hearing nothing but _HideHideHideHideHideHide._ Kaneki mentally adds another crappy gold star to his collection: _world's fastest crush._ It's pretty pathetic, when he knows next to nothing about Hide.

Kaneki wonders if he really is that vain. Maybe he's just convincing himself that he's crushing. With all the gooey couples around, his heart decided to throw itself at the feet of the nearest attractive candidate, where it will most likely be crushed. _Rest in pieces_ , Kaneki thinks solemnly. It's what his heart gets for committing the feelings equivalent of premature ejaculation.

"Are you washing that for the Queen of England herself?" Touka asks. Kaneki looks down and realizes he's been washing the same cup for a stupidly long time.

Kaneki doesn't often thank god for Ayato, considering how much of an ass Touka's little brother can be, but he does today. Standing nearby working on some latte art hearts, Ayato deadpans, "Nah, sis. Your coffee would scare the Queen away from Japan."

Before his sister can kick his ass, Ayato decides now is a great very good excellent time to give the good folks their coffee. Touka rolls her eyes. Kaneki almost follows Ayato's example when she turns to him, but all she says is, "Really, though, what's gotten into you? I told you to get some sleep."

"I, ah..."

Hinami comes over, sweeping the floor. Touka pretends to be about to step in her dirt pile. Hinami giggles and shoos her off with the broom. Honey-colored locks bouncing, Hinami straightens up and declares, "Isn't it obvious? He's in love!"

Kaneki chokes on his own spit.

Hinami is a sweet girl whose mother knows the manager. She likes to help out, so whenever they visit, Yoshimura lets her bustle around Anteiku. She's like a little sister to Kaneki. Lately, she's been excited about Valentine's Day, which is in almost a week. She even tried to pair up Touka and Nishiki. That... went exactly as one would expect.

"That's― that's not―" Kaneki sputters, but Hide's words from yesterday echo in his ears like the blood rushing to them. _Tomorrow, then! It's a date._

_it's a date._ Kaneki hunches his shoulders up to his ears and turns red. He doesn't even care that they'll just be playing volleyball, because it's a _date._

"See!" Hinami exclaims. "I was right."

"I'm not in love," Kaneki protests. It's the truth, even Kaneki isn't weird enough to think he's in love after meeting someone the day before. It's more like... he just wants to _know_ Hide. Maybe appreciate him aesthetically a little. (A lot.)

Touka smiles. As usual, it can't just be a normal, genuine smile directed towards Kaneki. It's an evil one. "Well, you're certainly in _something._ Spill the beans."

Touka and Hinami are on either side of Kaneki, looking like circling sharks. Kaneki fears for his life if he doesn't give them what they want, which is... apparently a romantic comedy. Kaneki thinks about that one meme of an angry fluffball kitten captioned 'I HATE EVERYTHING.' He reluctantly concludes that he is the embodiment of that meme.

Kaneki talks while they work and tries to leave out the parts where he embarrassed himself, except that's pretty much the entire story.

"Jesus," Touka says. "You should've told him he could take you out to dinner. So? What'd he say?"

"He said yes. He said that we could start today and... _thatitwasadate._ " Kaneki mumbles the last part with red cheeks. He needs to stop. He really needs to stop, because Hide meant it figuratively and... _date. He said it was a date._

The rational half of Kaneki's brain gives up.

Touka pats him on the head, but it's really more of a smack. She doesn't know her own strength. Kaneki winces at her and sees she's smirking. "Congratulations, numbskull, he's interested. Don't think you'll get out alive by being adorably gross when you hook up, though. Hinami and I will still be handing you and lover-boy's..." Touka pauses and glances at the younger girl, " _Derrières,_ to you."

Kaneki wonders if Touka picked up the French word for butt from Tsukiyama. That's... that's a disturbing thought. Especially when he considers that Tsukiyama probably likes talking about _Kaneki's_ butt.

Kaneki shudders. "Don't say that, Touka. It's creepy."

"I'm so happy for you!" Hinami gushes, taking Kaneki's hands and smiling bright and kind at him. He forces up the corners of his mouth in reply.

Internally, Kaneki frowns. Touka and Hinami haven't met Hide. They're just being supportive, and Hide's just being nice... Besides, unless Hide's type is _horribly awkward trainwrecks,_ Kaneki has no chance. All he can do is enjoy this one week while it lasts.

Kaneki's feet are buried six feet under for the rest of his shift. He's too dejected to have his head in the clouds anymore.

*

Kaneki stares at the closet.

The closet stares at Kaneki.

Kaneki stares at the closet.

_Why do I not own a single tee-shirt?_ Kaneki wonders. All he sees are lines of sweaters and button-ups. This wouldn't be a problem, except that Kaneki doesn't think he can pull off the whole 'impeccable but also shimmering with sweat' look. His version is more 'drowned cat that smells like it desperately needs a bath'. Kaneki silently curses all the people who manage to look good after exercise. They're probably extra-terrestrials in disguise.

Kaneki snatches a white button-up and throws it on huffily. He leaves the top two buttons undone both for relief from heat and... well, out of slight hopes that Hide will be seduced by his glistening collarbones. A man can dream.

With that, Kaneki throws a comb through his shower-damp hair, throws some shoes on and throws his most smoldering look at the mirror. He can't even hold the expression for a second before he's wilting and silently apologizing to any ghosts and/or guardian spirits that may or may not be watching him. He apologizes for masturbating so much while he's at it. (Maybe the reason everything goes terribly for Kaneki is that he angered some higher power by scarring their eyes.)

...Right. Kaneki should probably go, before he has to explain to Hide that he was late due to reconsidering his masturbatory habits.

Kaneki uses the walk to the park to think about all of the things that could go wrong, including but not limited to: Kaneki having misheard the time Hide said to come and winding up eight hours late, Hide not showing up, Hide realizing that Kaneki is a trainwreck and leaving, Hide showing up with an incredibly beautiful girlfriend in tow, and human life ending by an asteroid strike before Kaneki gets to experience his very first not-date.

In the middle of imagining passionate end-of-the-world dialogue between Hide and himself, Kaneki realizes he's at the park already. Hide is over by the volleyball court area waving. He's wearing an eye-burning yellow shirt with a meme on it. Kaneki smiles, waves back shyly, and tries not to trip over his own feet. Should he walk faster? Slower, so he seems more casual? Oh god.

Kaneki is saved from his dilemma by Hide meeting him half-way.

"Yo, Kaneki!" Hide says, and Kaneki can hear something like seven exclamation marks in his voice. "Are you ready, young padawan?"

Kaneki nods, and then Hide is wrapping digits around his wrist and pulling him to the grass just beside the sand of the volleyball area. Kaneki's skin tingles in the shape of fingers when Hide lets go.

"First things first," Hide announces, dropping down to the grass, "Stretches."

"I thought I was learning volleyball, not yoga," Kaneki blurts. He winces at the rude edge his words had to them. _Hide's going to hate me and I haven't even been here for three minutes―_

Hide laughs and gestures for Kaneki to sit down beside him. "It's important to warm up in any sport. It's like, uh... foreplay!"

Kaneki's cheeks flush. He thinks he should probably resign himself to a red face for the rest of the day.

"'Help me and I'll help you?" Hide asks as he stretches his legs out on the grass and leans forward, reaching for the tips of his brightly colored sneakers. Kaneki shuffles to kneel behind Hide. He hesitantly puts his hands on his back and pushes. This close he can smell Hide, warm and heady and nice. Kaneki thinks he should probably stop thinking creepy things.

Kaneki isn't even pushing hard, but Hide goes down easy and touches his toes. When Hide twists his head to look at him expectantly, Kaneki blinks and pushes a little harder, and... holy crap. Hide is _flexible_. Kaneki's mouth goes dry and his mind becomes a mantra of _don't think creeper thoughts, don't think creeper thoughts._

Next is Kaneki's turn, and when he leans forward his fingers are hardly even at his shins. Hide's palms are warm on his back. He pushes, and Kaneki hisses. His legs _burn._

"It's... a start?" Hide tries, after Kaneki can't get anywhere close to touching his feet, let alone his toes. They do more stretches, until Kaneki aches all over and never wants to move his body ever again. The one saving grace is watching Hide do things with his body that make Kaneki's head feel fuzzy.

Finally, Hide declares their stretching over. He hops up with far more cheer than Kaneki and bounces to the bench to grab his ball. The memory of Hide digging through his bag yesterday makes Kaneki remember, and he fishes a neatly folded square out of his pocket and offers it to Hide when he returns.

"It's― I washed it. Thank you for yesterday."

Hide takes the handkerchief and tucks it into his pocket with a smile. He rubs the back of his neck, seeming sheepish. "No need to thank me... I hit you in the face. I still feel terrible."

"No," Kaneki blurts out, wanting to chase the guilty tinge away from Hide's voice, "I'm a bad person! If I was a good person I wouldn't have made you help me like this. You did enough yesterday."

"A bad person?" Hide snickers, like the thought of it is incomprehensible. "Nah, you're cool! I like you. For the record, I'm the terrible one here. I would probably do it again if I knew I'd get to meet you. Throwing the ball that hit you, I mean. "

Kaneki smiles back, wide and unfamiliar and too full on his face. "I would do it again, too. Getting hit in the face, I mean."

They step onto the sand of the court, Hide tossing the ball up and down. "How much do you know about volleyball, anyway?"

Kaneki thinks. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't come up with much. "Uh... there's two teams and they throw a ball back and forth over a net?" He wracks his brain for more. "And it's bad if the ball touches the ground."

"Pretty much. There's six on a team in regular volleyball and two in beach volleyball. There's different positions, too." Hide begins to explain setters and spikers and blockers and everything in between, and Kaneki soaks it up like a sponge. Hide is a good teacher, explaining things clear and concise. "We'll be playing beach volleyball with your friend, right? So I'll have to teach you a little bit of everything." Hide looks excited at the prospect, somehow.

Curiosity chews at Kaneki, so he asks, "Do you have a position you usually play?"

"I'm a setter! I'm pretty good at reading people, so I love sending teammates the perfect tosses. Every spiker is so different. It's like, there's this moment when they hit my toss where it's like, _bam!_ We did that, together. Sometimes the spiker is the type to prefer high tosses, sometimes it's low tosses― sorry, I should stop before I talk your ear off..." Hide trails off, grinning. Kaneki swears there's stars in his eyes. He can tell Hide's really passionate about it, and it reminds Kaneki of himself with books.

"I don't mind," Kaneki says, and is surprised to find how much he means it. He wouldn't mind listening to Hide talk all day.

Hide explains some more about the rules of the game, and then they're finally ready to start practicing. Hide takes an empty water bottle from his bag and sets it on the opposite side of the net from Kaneki. He tosses the ball to Kaneki, who catches it with fumbling hands.

"Hit it," Hide says, waving toward the water bottle.

The second Kaneki clumsily throws the ball, Hide is shaking his head. The blond catches the ball with ease and strides back to Kaneki's side of the court. "My bad, my bad. I should've explained. You can't straight up throw the ball, you've gotta serve it."

Hide demonstrates how to serve, showing Kaneki an underhand, overhand and jump serve. Kaneki admires how cool Hide looks while doing the jump serve, but wonders if he could really do that himself. His timing would be way off, probably. Or he'd slip and faceplant into the sand.

Kaneki tries the underhand first because it looks the easiest. With his left arm outstretched and hand holding the ball, Kaneki holds his right hand in a fist and takes a breath. He lets the ball drop just before he swings his hand to hit it. His hand makes contact with the ball, but it veers to the side and doesn't go over the net. Kaneki winces and tries not to wilt under the weight of his embarrassment.

"Don't mind!" Hide chirps, cheerful and comforting. "It was good, for a first try."

Hide has Kaneki practicing serves until his arms are aching and he feels sweaty. Kaneki manages to hit the water bottle once or twice, but only out of pure luck.

Soon Hide is asking, "You thirsty?" and all Kaneki can think is _yes, yes I am thirsty_ when Hide stretches and yawns and a sliver of tan skin taunts beneath the hem of his shirt. Hide tosses Kaneki a water bottle, full this time. He almost chugs it down. After the spring sun and the talking and the stretching and the tossing Kaneki is _parched._ Kaneki finishes the bottle and wipes at the trickle of water down the corner of his mouth. He glances up and thinks he catches brown eyes staring for a split-second, but then Hide is looking away and he wonders if he imagined it.

There's an unspoken conclusion that it's getting late. The sky is dark above them, shifting from the sherbets of sunset to blues and blacks. Despite the exhaustion eating at Kaneki, he doesn't want to go. Hide's company is warm and filling. Crush or not, Kaneki thinks he genuinely likes Hide as a person.

This is the most fun he's had in a while, Kaneki realizes. He says slow and reluctant, "I guess I should go."

Hide rocks back and forth on his sneakers, his face screwed up like he's either constipated or thinking hard about saying something. Kaneki hides a smile behind his hand. Hide finally blurts, "CanIwalkyouhometonight?" and even though Kaneki's trying not to be rude the snickers come spilling out because he's _tired_ and Hide just looks too funny like that, like he's asking his parents for a puppy instead of asking to walk Kaneki home.

Hide puts on an offended air that it takes Kaneki a second to realize is mock. He walks to Kaneki, claps him on both shoulders and says, "Don't laugh at me, Kaneki! I'll have you know Tokyo is filled with villains of the likes you couldn't imagine! They lurk in the shadows, waiting to abduct cute, defenseless guys such as yourself!"

"And you're going to protect me? How, spiking volleyballs into their faces on accident?"

Hide actually, literally _pouts_ at Kaneki. It coaxes more laughter from his lips. Kaneki's face hurts from smiling so much.

"Yes, Hide," Kaneki says, "you can walk me home."

Hide's expression changes to a grin and he fistpumps. It makes something inside Kaneki feel warm, just knowing that someone is _that_ excited to be around him. Hide stuffs his water bottles and volley ball back in the backpack and slings one strap over his shoulder. They set out. The air is getting chillier with the sun setting, and with only his button-up on Kaneki is shivering. He rubs at his arms.

They start out in comfortable silence, but soon Hide starts to fill it with rapid-fire questions, like they're playing an icebreaker game and Kaneki wasn't made aware.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Reading."

"Are you in college?"

"I go to Kamii University."

Hide stops at that, whirls around and hurls a thousand-watt smile at Kaneki. "Really?! Me too! I wonder if I've ever seen you around. You're a lit student, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You give off that kind of sophisticated vibe."

Kaneki laughs at that. He wonders if he gives off a 'sophisticated vibe' when he trips over his own feet or walks into walls. "What about you?"

"International Studies."

"Favorite color? Favorite hobby?" Kaneki asks. He's not the type to care about a person's color preference, but he finds himself wanting to know everything about Hide. "It's only fair."

"I like all the colors, especially bright ones." Well, that explains the neon clothes. "My hobby of choice is volleyball, of course!"

Kaneki chews his lip. On one hand, he wants to test the waters. On the other hand, he might just ruin everything. He thinks of Touka always saying he needs to toughen up, and takes a breath to say, "You like the rainbow? That's a little gay, Hide."

"Maybe _I'm_ a little gay."

"I'm bi."

"Okay."

"Okay," Kaneki says back. It's the most spontaneous coming-out he's ever experienced, and it's strange. They share smiles, a little awkward now, but companionable. At least that's out of the way. At least now Kaneki knows he has somewhat of a chance.

Kaneki's street is up ahead and the darkness is lit by bright lamps. The sky is turning inky above, the stars stolen by light pollution. Hide and Kaneki are back to comfortable silence as they walk. Kaneki breaks the quiet with a soft, "This is it," when they reach his apartment building. Hide walks him up to the door.

Hide starts to rock back and forth on his feet again. Kaneki smiles; it's cute. "Same time tomorrow at the park?" Hide asks.

"I'll be there." They share lingering looks, neither wanting to make the move to leave. Hide opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but then stops.

"I... I've gotta go catch my train. See ya!"

"Bye," Kaneki says. He watches Hide turn and leave. He feels like he's tipsy, warm and buzzing, as he fumbles for the key in his pocket. When he gets inside all he has the energy to do is toe off his shoes before he's collapsing into bed, smothering flushed cheeks and sappy smiles in his pillow. He can't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Volley (My Balls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be fooled by the lame title there's actually no volleying of any kind of balls in this chapter

Wednesday afternoon, the sky says, _it's supposed to be sunny today, huh? How 'bout we not, and flip off those weather forecasters?_ And then the clouds open up and piss on everyone's hopes and dreams down below. Kaneki Ken is among those people. He doesn't mind rain. He _likes_ it, it's nice to curl up by a rainy window in a comfy chair, reading a book with the apartment heating up high. What Kaneki doesn't like is cleaning up the mud tracked into Anteiku by their few customers. What Kaneki _hates_ is that he has plans with Hide, and now he doesn't even know if the blond will show up.

_I really should have asked for his number,_ Kaneki mopes.

He has no idea what he's doing with Hide, really. Obviously there's the volleyball bet, but then... Kaneki is setting himself up for heartbreak, like an actual idiot. He knows how this is going to go. He's going to get more and more attached, and then he's going to get let down. Touka is going to say, _you're an actual idiot,_ and throw a tub of ice cream at his head. He's going to think about how stupid romance is and want to stab holes in every balloon he sees on Valentines' Day. Then he'll find another attractive person to cling to and, well, rinse and repeat.

Except that Kaneki doesn't want that. He wants bookstore dates with Hide and staying in the park until the sky gets dark. He wants sitting close together asking a million and one questions, until he knows Hide better than the back of his hand. This time feels _different_ , and Kaneki knows if he gets attached, he's _really_ going to get hurt.

Kaneki leans against the counter and sighs for the nth time. A sharp sting flicks his forehead and he snaps his eyes open. The culprit behind Kaneki's undeserved attack stands by his side.

"Quit that," Ayato complains. He took the trash out instead of Touka earlier ( _if you get sick I don't want to have to throw away your gross tissues,_ he said, but everyone knows he's just softer than the velveteen rabbit) and now his hair is soaked and he's grumpy. "I'll give you a lot more to whine about if you don't stop the damn sighing."

Kaneki mumbles a half-hearted apology. Minutes later, he's back at it again. He doesn't even realize he's doing it before Ayato is glaring, shoving a tray into his arms and pointing to an occupied table. "Jesus fucking Christ, just go make yourself busy."

Kaneki hurries to take the tray to the table before he can irritate Ayato any more. When he gets there, however, he's pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, Kaneki. Hello," Amon smiles at the Anteiku waiter. He and the two others who are with him, his girlfriend Akira and his boyfriend Seidou, are regulars at Anteiku. The three have been coming for almost as long as Kaneki has worked there, so they're on good terms with him, practically friends.

Seidou waves with a grin and Akira nods at Kaneki.

"Hey, it doesn't look too busy here. Want to sit with us?" Seidou offers.

Kaneki blinks and, after setting the tray down, puts his hands up. "A-ah, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude on your date."

To Kaneki's surprise, Akira snorts. She lowers the cup of black coffee she had been lifting to her lips. "Date? More like babysitting. We all had the day off, and these two dragged me out of the house just because they wanted sugar."

Amon, who's in the middle of tearing open his fifth sugar packet, stops and rubs at his now flushed cheek. Seidou huffs, and Kaneki is ninety percent certain that he just kicked Akira under the table. The blonde ignores him, but Kaneki swears he sees her lips briefly twitch into a half-smile. With a high-heeled foot (Akira both impresses and intimidates Kaneki. If he tried to walk in high-heels in the rain, he would probably slip and tragically die,) she nudges back the single empty chair at the table. Akira isn't the type to invite someone just to be polite. It really doesn't feel like he's interrupting anything, so Kaneki accepts the seat with a grateful smile.

"Kaneki." Amon clears his throat, attempting to discreetly sweep aside all his empty sugar packets and failing, "I don't mean to pry, but is something bothering you?"

_If I could stop giving off kicked puppy vibes,_ Kaneki thinks, _that would be great._ Maybe he has resting bitch face, except that it's resting wrap-me-in-blankets-give-me-hot-chocolate-and-hug-me face. Maybe that's why Touka hasn't defenestrated him yet, and instead treats him like a particularly exasperating pug that keeps stepping in its own crap.

Amon seems to mistake Kaneki's (probably constipated-looking) expression. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer--"

"No! No, it's fine." Kaneki stares down at his hands in his lap, clenching and unclenching them. He can feel three sets of eyes on him, and he's struggling not to squirm. It stays awkwardly silent after his outburst, besides the rain pattering on the window.

_If I wasn't intruding before, I am now,_ Kaneki groans internally. He's gone and dumped his issues on their not-date, and it's too late now to politely refuse to talk about said issues.

Kaneki mutters, finally, "Do you think I'm... desperate?"

Amon sips his ridiculously sweet coffee and says, carefully neutral, "For?"

"Love, I guess."

"I believe that's something that only you can answer," Amon says. He offers as an after-thought, "But it's not a _bad_ thing if you are. What's brought this on?"

Kaneki bites his lips. _Straightforward is best, I suppose._ "I'm interested in someone, but I just met him, and I don't think I have a chance."

Amon chokes on his coffee. After wiping his mouth with a napkin, He holds up a hand and seems to be trying hard not to make a pained expression. "It- it's not that model guy, is it? The one who keeps coming here to badly flirt with you?"

Kaneki shakes his head at the speed of light. "No. No, Tsukiyama is very intelligent and I respect and care for him, but, um... I went on a date with him once, and let's just say that now I'd rather pour boiling coffee in my eyes."

"Fair enough." Amon stifles a laugh behind his hand. "But, well, I don't know if I can be of much help to you. It took a while for myself, Akira and Seidou to realize our feelings, and even longer to figure out a relationship between the three of us. It didn't help that none of us knew about polyamory at the time. I couldn't be more happy now, though..."

Amon pauses to look at Akira and Seidou with a soft, tender expression. Kaneki thinks the three of them are the type of partners who are cute together, but not obnoxiously so. He envies them.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble," Amon says.

"About your problem, Kaneki. If you just met this guy, and you're interested, why don't you just ask him out on a date?" Seidou pipes in. The brunet pauses to shove a bite of the cake he ordered in his mouth, before adding, "Maybe I'm missing something here. but it doesn't have to be that complicated. I don't think it's 'desperation' to be interested in someone early on. That's what dates are for, right? Getting to know someone and seeing if it leads somewhere."

Kaneki ducks his head. He's a little surprised by how straightforward Seidou is, honestly. His solution sounds reasonable, except... "But it is complicated."

"Of course it is," Seidou groans sympathetically, "It's _always_ complicated. Damn, why can't anything just be simple? What is it, is he taken? ...Please don't tell me he's married."

The last part startles a laugh out of Kaneki. "No. No, I'm not a homewrecker."

"What is it, then?! C'mon, I'm on the edge of my seat here." Seidou grins wide and teasing, and Kaneki smiles back. He feels better already, even if nothing's changed. It's harder to feel depressed around these three.

"I need him to teach me how to play volleyball before Saturday. I mean, I can't risk asking him out and possibly scaring him off." Seidou blinks at Kaneki like that's the last thing he was expecting. Kaneki can hardly blame him. "It's... a long story."

Akira arches an eyebrow and breaks her silence. "Ask him out on Saturday, then."

Kaneki very nearly stops himself from faceplanting into the table. _Why didn't I think of that?_ He wonders. _It seems so_ obvious. It doesn't solve his fear of getting hurt, it doesn't solve how he's ever going to get the courage to ask Hide out on a date, but it's _something._ Seidou is right. It doesn't have to be that complicated.

Kaneki smiles and bows his head to the three. He doesn't even know how to express how grateful he is. "Thank you, I'll do that."

A large, warm hand settles on Kaneki's hair and ruffles it. "Any time," Amon says, sincere.

"You're too young to be getting wrinkles over this," Seidou adds cheekily.

This time, Kaneki is ninety percent certain that _Akira_ just kicked _Seidou_ under the table. Seidou pouts. Akira gives him a look that says, _you're only three or four years older than him._

The bell on the door rings, signaling new customers, so Kaneki gives a hasty goodbye. He takes their used dishes and hurries back behind the counter to resume work after his impromptu break. This time, there's a lot less sighing. Everything feels better now.

...Except that it's still raining outside. God damn it.

*

After work, Kaneki comes to the conclusion that _yes_ , he has to go to the park and check. It's not like they could even play volleyball in the rain, but if by some chance Hide showed up and stayed waiting in the cold for him, Kaneki would feel like the most awful person in Japan.

The problem is, Kaneki doesn't own a single umbrella. Speed-walking in the cats-and-dogs rain and shivering, Kaneki regrets everything.

It's worth it, though, when Kaneki gets to the park. Because Hide is there and running towards him, waving enthusiastically. He's got his bag slung over his shoulder, the hood of a neon jacket pulled over his head, and no umbrella. Kaneki's mouth goes dry, because Hide's drenched clothes are clinging to his body.

"Kaneki! You're soaked!" Hide says by way of greeting, stopping in front of the shivering brunet. He has to shout over how loud the rain is. He pauses and grins sheepishly, "I would offer you an umbrella, but I couldn't find mine."

"Hi," Kaneki manages to get out. It's hard to speak when he's distracted by raindrops clinging to Hide's eyelashes. _Nope,_ Kaneki thinks, _just my luck, he hasn't gotten less attractive since I last saw him._

Hide grabs Kaneki's wrist and sets off in a random direction, talking as he does so. Kaneki is confused, but he's not exactly going to protest. Hide could probably take him right to the edge of a pool infested with piranhas and Kaneki wouldn't protest. "I'm kinda surprised you showed up! I came 'cause I wanted to make sure you weren't out here alone."

Kaneki laughs despite himself. When Hide looks back at him with a tilted head, he explains, "Actually... that's the same reason why I came. Er, where are we going?"

Hide grins, wide and dazzling. Kaneki struggles not to trip over his own feet. "I figured since we're both here, we could go get some food. Is that okay?"

Kaneki nods. The rain starts coming down even harder, so they pick up speed until they're running, kicking up puddles behind them. Hide never lets his wrist go. Kaneki feels breathless. Soon he recognizes where they're heading, and it's a train station.

When they get to the station Kaneki doubles over panting. Hide is a little winded, but otherwise fine. Dang athletic people.

"Hey, Kaneki," Hide teases when the brunet straightens up, "I'm taking you on a train to who knows where. I might be a serial killer, you know."

_Piranha infested pool,_ Kaneki thinks solemnly. He says, "It's okay. You already tried to murder me once."

"What are you talking ab- _oh my god,"_ Hide whines. "I thought you were nice, Kaneki. I thought you'd let that go. I feel so betrayed right now."

Kaneki just smiles. He's been smiling a lot more than usual today, and his face almost hurts with it. He feels like he's on a cloud with Hide around. They start walking again. Hide takes Kaneki on a train, and he really _doesn't_ know where they're going. It feels like an adventure.

The train is almost empty except for them, but Hide still sits close. Their thighs are touching, warming up the rain soaked fabric of their jeans. Kaneki's head feels fuzzy. His heart feels like it's going faster than it was when they ran.

"Do you like burgers?" Hide asks. It takes Kaneki a moment to register through the dull roar in his ears.

"They're my favorite."

"Well," Hide says, "You're in luck."

_I've been in luck since I met you,_ Kaneki thinks.

They get off at a stop pretty quickly, and Kaneki recognizes the area. It's not far at all, but it's definitely easier to take a train there than walk. Hide tells him that it's near his home. Kaneki resists the urge to ask where he lives, like a stalker.

The restaurant Hide takes Kaneki to is an American style place called Big Girl, aptly named for its buxom waitresses. It's warm inside and it smells amazing. They get a table and sit across from each other, and Kaneki shrugs off his wet jacket. Hide exclaims like he just remembered something and turns to rummage in his bag. It's waterproof, apparently, because inside is a dry hoodie that Hide tosses to Kaneki.

"You don't have to," Kaneki starts to say, but he breathes in and the hoodie in his hands faintly smells like Hide and, well, he's not sure he wants to politely protest anymore.

Hide waves a hand. "It's fine, I run a warm temperature anyway."

Kaneki struggles not to laugh at how _fitting_ that is. Hide is like the sun, after all. The brunet shrugs on the hoodie. It's comfortable and a little big on him. If he could keep it forever, that would be nice.

They order burgers. Hide offers suggestions of what things on the menu are good, and Kaneki accepts one of those suggestions. They talk while they wait on the food.

"It's too bad we can't practice today," Hide says wistfully. "We need every day we can get."

"Touka would be pleased..."

"Touka? That the friend we'll be playing against?" When Kaneki nods, Hide adds, "You and her aren't--?"

Kaneki shakes his head almost violently. "I think she'd rather castrate me."

"Ouch. That bad?"

"Mm." Kaneki holds up a hand and starts counting down fingers, "She's not into men, she's in high school, her brother would eviscerate me, she at least thinks I'm a little bit pathetic, and she's not my type."

Hide says, a glint of playfulness in his eyes, "Good. I think I prefer you uncastrated."

Kaneki struggles not to choke on the sip of water he just took. _Was that-- did he just--?_ Kaneki is the _last_ one to notice when someone is flirting with him, so maybe he's mistaken...?

"Um." Kaneki laughs somewhat nervously. "Me too..."

One thing that Kaneki has noticed with Hide is that he never lets the conversation stagnate. He doesn't fill silence desperately, but he doesn't let it become awkward. Kaneki doesn't even know how to express how much he appreciates that. Awkward silences are among his least favorite things, up there with sports and being used as a toilet by rabbits. (Kaneki is never picking up Ayato and Touka's bunny again. Ever.)

So it goes that barely a few seconds have passed before Hide is piping up, "Hey, Mr. Lit Student, what kinda books float your boat?"

Kaneki tries not to perk up too noticeably, but probably fails _. It's too late now, Hide,_ he thinks. There's a manic gleam in Kaneki's eyes, and no escape. Horror movie protagonists have seen less terror than Hide is currently facing.

Cue a ten minute monologue about books, authors and the horror genre while Hide nods at the right parts but clearly looks befuddled.

"I'm more of a comic book person, myself. All those words make my head feel fuzzy... Hey, what's one of those books you mentioned?"

"A-ah... well, there's Osamu Dazai's No Longer Human. There's also Metamorphosis by Kafka," Kaneki says, just to mention a few of them. "Why?"

Hide waves a hand. "No reason."

Halfway through their meal, Kaneki looks out the window and notices the rain's stopped. It's getting dark out, the setting sun and city lights setting the droplets on the glass aflame. He likes the way Hide looks in the light. He wants to hoard the sight for himself. He's selfish, but he doesn't want to share Hide with the world.

Their conversation feels easy and natural like it's never been for Kaneki before. It's like ping-pong, going back and forth and back and forth and leaving him breathless. When the last vestiges of sunlight have dripped from the window, when their plates are clean and their glasses are empty, Kaneki doesn't want it to end.

They split the bill, but only after Kaneki argues for several minutes that he can't just have Hide pay for all of it.

Hide walks Kaneki to the train station. Kaneki doesn't give the hoodie back, and when Hide never asks, he's left with a smile and his fingers curled into worn neon sleeves, knowing he's gotten away with it.

"I had fun," Kaneki says all soft, like there's something in the air he could scare away if he spoke too loud.

Hide is smiling and smiling, a cup overflowing with warmth and brightness and it's spreading to Kaneki. Again the atmosphere is charged, again it feels like there's something missing. But the train comes, and Kaneki turns to go like it's the most difficult thing he's had to do in his life.

Fingers curl into Kaneki's sleeve and he turns, blinking.

Hide lets go of the sleeve quickly. "A-ah, sorry." It's one of the few times Kaneki has seen him struggle with words. He's floundering , mouth open and closing on words that don't come out.

Kaneki glances back at the train, where the open door is waiting. He doesn't want to go, but he doesn't want to miss the train either.

"Hug," Hide finally gets out. "I mean, can I have one?"

Kaneki nods, and then there are warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. He hides a smile in the hood of Hide's jacket, tentatively embraces back. His heart is trying to leap out of his chest, his knees feel weak, his breathing is a little lopsided and it's _amazing._ Kaneki wonders why they didn't do this earlier.

It's too soon when they both pull away.

"Bye," Hide says. It's one word, one syllable, but it's tangible and precious. Kaneki's going to be playing it in his head over and over again, remembering the way Hide's lips shaped it.

There's a skip in his step when Kaneki boards the train, trying not to look behind him. He's probably got a dumb expression on his face, and it wouldn't surprise him if the other passengers think he's high. But he doesn't _care_ , because Hide is perfect and everything is great and _wow._ Kaneki never knew a simple hug could feel like _that._

Kaneki thinks rain is his new favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i finally updated this damn thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
